


Care to Explain?

by alan713ch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I don't even ship this, M/M, Other, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, and it just happened, and then this happens, but the prompt was too hot, isaac snaps, seriously I don't know what I'm doing, stiles is a dick to isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alan713ch/pseuds/alan713ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, no, Stiles'll never admit to it - unless Scott totally alpha'd him into not lying - is that a verb? To alpha? To be alpha'd? How do you even spell it? - because he grew up in the Sheriff's house and managing to run things through him was one of the things he'd always do growing up, testing boundaries, in short being a teenager without getting caught was a second nature by now. But he totally knew that he was starting to feel jealous of Scott and Isaac</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care to Explain?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seducerhymeswithdeduce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducerhymeswithdeduce/gifts).



> This is flat out porn without plot, nothing else. Happened because I read the prompt in [this](http://ericasredlipstick.tumblr.com/post/74582964914/severelywracked-severelywracked-stiles) and it just happened and I wasn't even the one prompted I'm so sorry!

Stiles opened the door of Scottie's room and swallowed. _He knows he knows he knows he knows he knows he knows he knows he knows he knows -_

"Stiles. Sit. Next to him."

Stiles would deny it even if he were forcefed wolfsbane (which is also toxic to humans, did you know that? One of the most toxic plants that have ever been used in alternative medicine and hey did you know it's excellent when your teeth hurt?) under torture or even truth serum, but the truth was that the alpha voice worked on him as well as any of the wolves (and he found it a little sexy - well, according to little Stiles, a _lot_ sexy) and maybe it was because he was pack? It also worked on Allison - helped her stop when she was going all Kate - and Lydia - calmed her down after her screams. So Stiles not only went to the bed and sat next to Isaac, he was actually _compelled_ to do so. 

"Any of you care to explain what's going on?"

"What do you mean what's going on? What's going on? Is there any creature I should be aware of? Everybody should be aware of? Do we need to call my dad?"

 _Lie and deny_. It worked with his dad for a long time, right?

"Stiles." Scott's eyes started to shine red, and somehow that made Stiles even more nervous. He looked at Isaac who couldn't seem to be able to even lift his head. 

They were so _screwed_.

\----------------------------

It was totally Stiles fault. Well, no, he'll never admit to it - unless Scott totally alpha'd him into not lying - is that a verb? To alpha? To be alpha'd? How do you even spell it? - because he grew up in the Sheriff's house and managing to run things through him was one of the things he'd always do growing up, testing boundaries, in short being a teenager without getting caught was a second nature by now. But he totally knew that he was starting to feel jealous of Scott and Isaac. The way Isaac looked at Scott. The way Scott answered Isaac's questions whenever there was a problem. The way Isaac seemed to just _improve_ around Scott, not only being less vicious - well, nah, he was still super vicious, but at least around Scott he looked more like a puppy and less like a wet cat vicious - and then how that carried onto other parts of his being: his clothes, his posture, the way his hands were less constricted and more expressful. So yeah, Stiles was a little jealous. And well, Isaac had all the buttons in front of him to push, and when has Stiles stopped at something with so many buttons? Button-touching and smashing is in Stiles' DNA! He's the son of a cop! He needs to ask questions, to make statements, to _push_! And so he did. 

It was innocent at first. You know, easy stuff - snarking at him for using the whole 'I was an abused kid' because how long can you keep with that one?' Although Allison did looked at him funnily after that one. Then it was about Isaac's never ending supplies of scarves. And his obsession with fashion - oh he had totally caught him looking at fashion blogs on the computer Melissa got him when they finally adopted him. And it was easy to get into his locker and leave a couple presents every once in a while - he had to get super creative with those, particularly about hiding his scent - and yeah, Stiles will deny it because it's bad packmanship - there he was again making up words, he needed to talk to Derek about werewolf vocabulary at some point, even though Lydia probably already did - but he was feeling so good at seeing Isaac get just a little bit mad (not too much that it required him to go to Scott and sort it out because Isaac is a big boy and doesn't need his alpha to sort out childish pranks right? Fine, yes, they were totally childish) that he just kept going. Because when Stiles does something he does it all the way, right?

He should've known putting corn syrup in Isaac's scarf drawer would've been a bit too much. 

Funnily, he had prepared for it - he asked Allison how much it had costed her to electrify her windows, and after seeing the cost he spend two nights online looking how to DIY it. Derek had totally fallen for that one. Because he expected the rage of Isaac, he totally did, and he knew that when werewolves see red they go straight ahead to the enemy, they don't stop and think. So it took Stiles completely out of his element when he heard the doorbell - because who would be visiting on a Thursday afternoon when they all had finals? His dad was not home and Stiles went downstairs and opened the door and tried to slam it back into Isaac's face but his foot wedged it and then he couldn't close it. Oddly, the first thing Isaac did was _inhale_ , like he was looking for a specific scent. 

"So, your dad is not home?"

"No."

"Good."

And like if a switched had been flipped, Isaac basically barrelled him into the house, stopped to close the door (because if anything Isaac has always been polite, except for the one time when he scratched the lockers with his werewolf nails) and then grabbed Stiles by the shirt until they were back in Stiles room.

"What the hell? Corn syrup in my scarves? Do you know how much money were they worth? They are basically the only thing I have and you went straight to them? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"How do you know it was me? I mean, basically all of us live in that house, right? It's not like you could tell any scent apart from each other, could you?" And he was pretty sure he hadn't left any evidence at all - he brought the bottle back and everything. But then Isaac pulled out a penny out of his pocket. A penny that was part of the change he got back at Kroger's for buying the bottle of maple syrup (they were out at the Dollar Tree and he had to pay 8.99 plus tax for it - it was Karo, OK, he was not going to buy the good stuff for a prank) and therefore only had his smell on it. A smell that he wouldn't be able to mask with because even though yes, all the pack had been into Isaac's room for x, y or z reasons ('Sweetie, you need to redecorate. We're taking you to Ikea' had been Lydia's) nobody had ever left a coin in it. 

So Stiles just gulped. And probably his heartbeat gave him up.

"So why? Why? Is it because you are bored? The fact that Scott's managed to drive everything out has you on the brink of your disorder and you need to be doing something to _someone_?"

"No..."

"Then? What is it? Is it because I dress better than you? Or because I'm an easy target thanks to what I've been through? Because your dad is actually pretty awesome and you can get away with it and let's screw the kid without parents?"

"Melissa is your mom now..."

"Oh, don't you dare bring her in! So? What is it? What is _it_?"

Stiles swallowed. He could see Isaac's eyes starting to show gold - he may not be that vicious in front of Scott anymore, but when Scott was not around. 

By mere reflex he looked at a picture on top of his dresser, him and Scott in lacrosse gear, back when Scott still had the floppy coiff. Isaac didn't miss the movement. 

"Is it because of Scott?"

"NO!"

Of course his heartskipped a couple beats. 

"It is." Stiles tried to deny as much as he could, but Isaac's sneer had turned into a smirk and _goddamn it he looked like freaking Lucifer_ with it. "Is it because he spends more time with me now? Because he cares about me?"

 _Yep, that totally was it_.

"Is it because he likes me?" Stiles flushed. He couldn't help it, alright, he was jealous of Isaac. He was jealous that he had gotten so close to Scott when he and Scott had been a unit for so long. They had helped each other through so much that maybe, just maybe, Stiles felt a little entitled to Scott's affection. Scott with other girls? Fine, human instinct and all that. But Scott with other boys? He was his friend _first_. "Is it because you know that when I get a night terror, he comes and hugs me, and holds me close and stays with me until I fall asleep again?" Stiles kept flushing - because Scott hadn't been there through _his_ night terrors. "Is it because when he gets out of the shower he leaves the door open and his scent fills the whole second floor, carried with the mist of the hot shower? Is it because every once in a while he forgets to bring a towel so he basically walks to the linen closet in his boxer briefs that outline his butt so perfectly? And I get to watch? And I get to get off with that picture?" And yeah, now Stiles was completely flustered because he had also seen Scott in boxer briefs and it was part of his collection of jerking off pictures, that included many many others that he would not mention otherwise Isaac would have material to blackmail him. "Is it because I've rubbed Scott's dick with my hand, because he has done the same, because he has kept me on the edge moaning his name through and through for _hours_ and he has never done that to you? Is it because every once in a while we just lay there while his hand goes through here," and Isaac was moving his hand through the crevice between his pecs, "like this, very light, just to make sure I can feel it without feeling enclosed by it? Or is it because he's taken off my shirt," and with a swift movement that Stiles had only seen on youtube videos Isaac's shirt came off and now Isaac 'vicious as a wet cat puppy' Lahey was shirtless in his room talking _filthy_ about Scott and goddamn it the pressure in his pants was starting to hurt, "and kissed me from the neck all the way down? Or because I've taken his and I've kissed _him_ from the neck all the way to his cock? Is it because he's had his hand inside me, touching that spot and made me seen heaven, while all you've got is your hand?"

Stiles gulped. Isaac just raised his eyebrow, clearly thinking he had won the round. And Stiles was never one to let Isaac Lahey to win this round. So he did the first thing that came to his mind. 

He kissed him. 

After all, Scott had kissed Isaac so if he kissed Isaac he would technically be kissing Scott and that's what he wanted to do for a while, wasn't it?  
Isaac didn't stop him. As a matter of fact, Isaac started ripping Stiles' clothes off. 

It was fucking hot. 

They were a mess. The bed was right there but they never bothered. Isaac slammed him to the wall and started messing with his crotch, and then Stiles had gone down and sucked him dry, but then there was werewolf stamina and Isaac was hard again and then Stiles remembered he did have lube and condoms and then Isaac had dropped him on the carpet and well, he would have to find a good steamer and a new scent for his carpet. 

Also something to help with carpet rash. 

When they were finally done - and it had taken a couple hours for Stiles to get Isaac to be done - they just stared at the ceiling, basking in the feeling that they had accomplished something together. He could even tell that the wolf portion of Isaac was happy about what had happened - had it been some sort of display of dominance? Or was it a mutual truce? Something had happened, but the question was what?

Oh, and he needed to apologize.

"I'll pay for the scarves dude, just buy the twenty of them - yes, I counted - and send me a receipt. Don't go to Lydia, please, I may have money because of the essays business but I still want to be able to afford college, you know?" Isaac nodded, smirk showing up on his lips again - like that had been what he wanted. "Oh, and I'm not telling Scott."

That's when Isaac gulped. That's when Stiles smirked, because he had definitely won this round.

\----------------

Their relationship didn't turn cordial _at all_. If any, their snark seemed to intensify. It was a drive, Stiles reasoned, because the snarkier they were against each other the harder they would fuck each other when they were alone. It had to be at the Stilinski house - because Scott was not to find out - and it had to be when his dad was working late because _he would definitely not find out_. So yeah, their time was limited - because of course Scott and Isaac were still doing their thing which still infuriated Stiles even if he completely approved of it because he wanted to see his bro happy - and apparently they needed to do it harder and nastier and that's why they couldn't bring themselves to be civil when they were in presence of others. At least no physical property went harmed after this. What definitely went harmed was the relationship between Isaac and Scott because even Stiles, without werewolf senses and completely clueless as he is - could tell that Isaac had taken to recoil from Scott's touch just a teeny little bit, which meant there were problems in Paradise, and while Scott may not know he was pretty sure those problems had his name written in big red letters and probably a neon sign. 

So when Scott had called him to tell him he was to go to his house immediately and then _hung up on him_ which is something Scott would never do because he would always let Stiles explain - no, actually, he would let Stiles babble and pretend to explain so Stiles could deflect what he had done and therefore claim plausible deniability when they had to face Mrs. McCall or his dad - Stiles immediately knew that Isaac had either totally broken up with Scott and blamed Stiles for it or totally confessed to Scott _and_ blamed Stiles for it, so he knew he was in for a lecture and had he used the alpha voice on the phone? Can he do that?

Well, he definitely could do it when he said his name and clamped his mouth shut. But then he looked at Isaac and could see actual fear in his eyes - even if those eyes kept looking down - and Stiles decided that he may not be his friend, but he was his packmate and he was his fuckbuddy, and told Scott everything.  
If it weren't due to the seriousness of the situation, he would've totally vined Scott's expressions. First was the exasperation at Stiles' pranks - because when Stiles confesses, which usually never happens, he goes all the way. Then the anger at the corn syrup thing. Then the horror at the hate sex. Then the tiredness at the follow up of that, and apparently some sort of sadness at the idea that Isaac was still scared of him. 

Stiles made sure he worded everything as his fault, because, really, it was his fault. He had been the one jealous at Isaac - and he mentioned the jealousy at Scott, who only raised an eyebrow for it. When Stiles stopped babbling - and at some point his explanation had turned into babbling and he knew Scott would've got the gist of it because it was Scott, the alpha just sighed and got his phone out. 

"Hey, Lydia? Yeah, can you call everyone else and cancel our plans for tonight? Yes, I know we were going to see The Notebook," both Isaac and Stiles managed to get their heads up to mouth _Again?_ at Scott who just glared at them, "but there's something I need to deal with it. Yes, it is the Isaac and Stiles situation. No, it turns out they don't need to fuck each other, apparently they've been doing that already behind our backs. No, you don't need to tell Derek that, we don't want him traumatized, OK? Yeah, I'll call you in the morning. We'll watch it next week. Talk to you later."

Scott hung up, put the phone on the counter and closed the door. Stiles and Isaac looked at each other worried - and in the case of Isaac, still scared.

"So, here's what's gonna happen. We are going to have a safeword. It's going to be Lydia. The moment any of you want me to stop just say her name and I'll stop, but we'll be done for the night, understood? If any of you is still sexually frustrated it'll be your own fault. Got it?"

Both boys nodded, not exactly aware of what was going on. 

"OK, good. Both of you, stand up. Shoes off, please."

Stiles was sure he hadn't used the alpha voice - as a matter of fact, he had used something more... Sultry? But both of them immediately stood up - still side by side - and kicked their shoes off with their feet. 

"Good boys. Now turn to face each other."

"Scott, what's - "

"Uh, uh, no talking unless it's your safe word or I ask you something. Understood?"

"Yes." Both of them answered at the same time. 

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, alpha." Stiles couldn't help but be a bit turned out about it. 

"Good boys. Now, Isaac, kiss Stiles." Isaac's eyes bugged out, but he leaned closer and kissed him. 

"Is that the best you got? Stiles, now you kiss Isaac." Stiles did, and tried to be at least a bit more enthusiastic about it. 

"Well, Isaac, since Stiles definitely kissed better than you, he gets to take a piece of clothing from you. Go ahead, Stiles." Stiles took Isaac's shirt, still not sure what was going on but definitely liking it. "Good boy. Now, Isaac, kiss Stiles again. Like you mean it." Isaac did and _shit_ , Stiles thought, that kiss was definitely something. When Scott gave the order he couldn't match it, and yeah, Isaac was taking his shirt off now. 

Scott definitely knew what he was doing because the kisses kept getting _racier_ with the diminishing clothes. By the time they were both in their socks, groping was the lamest thing involved. There had been scratches (goddamn it, his would not heal as fast as Isaac's), hair pulling, and maybe some frottage around. 

"Well, now that you two are naked, but I'm not, we'll have to change the game, won't we? At ease, boys." Scott stood up from the chair where he had watched the whole thing, and moved to stand in between them. "Now, Isaac, kiss me. Stiles, if you as much touch yourself you'll be out of the game." Isaac basically tried to devour Scott and Stiles was aroused and he would not touch himself because he would not be out without at least kissing Scott once. "Good boy. Now, Stiles - Isaac, same goes for you." And Stiles proceeded to eat Scott alive with everything he had, Isaac's eyes going completely gold like he was a jealous monster. "Sorry Stiles, Isaac did it better. Isaac, you get to take one piece of clothing off me." Isaac basically ripped Scott's shirt off, and Stiles thought that Isaac would have to pay for that later. Three kisses later (tank top, pants, and boxer briefs) the three of them were full on making out in Scott's bed, he in between the two of them, guiding them, making sure some of Isaac's caresses went to Stiles and some of Stiles' hair pulling happened to Isaac. 

"Stop. Are you guys OK?"

"Yes, alpha."

"Can we move onwards?"

Isaac and Stiles, both of them so aroused that they were obviously not thinking very clearly, answered affirmatively. Scott went to his drawer and got condoms and lube out.

"Stiles, since you accepted that this was your fault, you'll be the one taking us in. Is that OK?" Stiles panicked a little bit, but then nodded and immediately voiced it. "Since your mouth will be, ah, busy, with Isaac, we'll have another safeword, or rather, safe gesture. Remember the ASL sign for no?"

"Yes, alpha." After the whole nightmare incident Stiles and Scott had taken to learn ASL. Lydia had beat them out to it, of course.

"Good, if you make it three times we'll stop. For Isaac's benefit, I hope you don't need to use it. On your fours, on the bed. Isaac, face him." 

Stiles shuddered, because he knew what was coming. And yes, in a moment, Isaac's dick was entering his mouth while Scott's crotch was massaging him. Isaac proceeded to facefuck him, tenderly, slowly, while Scott did the same on his back, first with his fingers, one by one, to make sure he would open up, but then with that beautiful cock he had. 

At some point Stiles stopped being Stiles and was just a mass of bliss. 

The position didn't let him rub himself, so he could only feel his rod stiff as a baseball bat and it would hurt that he couldn't come because Scott was taking his sweet time and goddamn it, Isaac came first - he could feel the shudders going through his body. 

"Isaac, are you OK?"

"I'm... I'm... I'm in fucking heaven."

"Good boy. Are you conscious enough?"

"Yes, alpha."

"Good. Stiles, up. Isaac, suck him."

Isaac just smiled as he got a condom on Stiles dick who immediately let his body fall onto Scott. He started to moan but his alpha apparently didn't like it since he clamped his mouth and his noises became unintelligible. He just could feel the fact that he was fucking and fucked at the same time. 

When he came he felt his own body explode in a million shivers. 

But Scott wasn't done with him. He hadn't come, and he kept pushing. It became like riding on some sort of high that was not letting him down, no matter how tired he was. Isaac kept sucking, not letting his dick get any smaller even if it seemed to go against the physiology of his body

When Scott finally came and let him go - which apparently was the sign for Isaac to stop as well, Stiles was lost. Scott slowly got off him and guided him to the bed, where Isaac had fallen. 

"Are you guys OK?"

"Yes, alpha"

For the first time in the night they were not in sync, each of them in their own heaven. 

"Good boys. And this is how we'll deal with this problem from now on, understood? And you better be cordial to each other now, otherwise I'll have to get more creative."

Somewhere in the back of his mind Stiles knew that he and Isaac were thinking the same thing: they were not going to get cordial. They needed to test Scott's creativity after all.


End file.
